phaeselisfandomcom-20200215-history
Rolemaster Phaeselis
I suggest you use RMSS and SpaceMaster: Privateers. Psionics can be represented by the Mentalists in RMSS and RM Classic; but the psychic profession is best used for psions. Most everyone is human, but the races are unusual in how they are made and require some changes. Rolemaster Unified Well, at least one of my players isn't really all that thrilled about Rolemaster, particularly Rolemaster Unified. Despite this, it promises to be what D&D Next is right now; a way to get people together again under Rolemaster. However, Paizo puts out Adventures, and "Adventure Paths" to level 20 as their business model and it's been so far sucessful. This means that I.C.E. (Aurigas Enterprises) will need to do the same thing at some point or another to compete (at least to level 20). All the information comes from Rolemaster Unified Character Law. This campaign setting is written under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike 3.0 license. Unless something is specifically stated to be so (Wizards promotional, Paizo's Community Use, this image is Copyrighted . . . ) most anything is under the CC-by-SA 3.0 license. I really don't have to do this conversion, someone at ICE can. Without my say so. :) Rolemaster Unifed races The official Race List includes: Dwarves, Elves, Goblins, Halflings, Humans, Orcs, and Trolls. Elves and Humans are dominant; Dwarves and Halflings are major races; and goblins, orcs and trolls are non-player races. Elves and Humans get a large number of cultural changes. Lets start with one first. Dragonborn The term "Dragonborn" has two competing Trademarks -- one from Wizards of the Coast, and the other from ZeniMax media. Apparently the second has been successfully contested. This page, however, does use the dragonborn race by name in anticipation for the new Open Game License and System Reference Document release in November by Wizards of the Coast for the Dungeons and Dragons 5th Edition game. Also, unless your name is Kevin Seimbedia, most every RPG Company out there considers conversion statistics to be under the Fair Use ''doctrine. In ''Rolemaster Unified's ''playtest, the Dragonborn have the following statistics and talents: '''Talents:' Darkvision (Nightvision), Iron Will I, Dragon breath (usually fire, Natural Attack I, use Firebolt table, range 10 ft. -- range can be increased by Enhanced Natural Talent), Natural Armor IV (Armor Type 4). Lemurian Lemurians are humans which have natural Mentalism talents, and are typically Psychic. Lemurians use the human table except for the following bonuses: +2 Empathy, +2 Presence, -2 Constitution. Talents: Eloquence I, Iron Will II, Innate Power (Telepathy I). Gnome Gnomes are a major race. Gnome statistics are on page 34 of Races and Cultures. When they get old enough, they typically go through the Greying -- which is a magical disease that causes them to be antipathetic to life and to eventually die from boredom. The symptoms include their brilliantly colored hair turning to white, boredom, and antipathy towards others. Typically for RM Unified: +2 Agility, -2 Empathy, +2 Memory, +2 Reasoning, Strength -8. Talents: Dwarfism, Methuselah I (>200 year lifespan) Nagaji The Nagaji are a servitor race created by the Nagas from human stock. They are ophidian humanoids that look disturbingly human (because of their human ancestry). Half of them are still enslaved (5k), the other half had been recently freed. Some of them have a natural attack, and some are talented psychics (mentalism realm). Ask your GM about having a poisonous natural attack, or having a second realm of magic (usually mentalism). Statistics: +3 Agility, +2 Presence, +4 Self Discipline, -2 Strength. All others same as human. Talents: '''acute sense of taste, natural armor IV (AT 4), intense eyes, look of weasels. Elans Elans are created, not made. They are the result of a modified ritual that is responsible for creating a psionic lich. Naturally psionic, Elans are also mentalists. They can come from any race, so only Presence and Self-discipline are modified. '''Statistics: +2 to Presence and Self Discipline. All others same as the chosen race. Talents: Methusalah III, Iron Will II, amnesia (after the Change). Rolemaster Unified Professions Pathfinder Fighter to RMU fighter: The Fighter profession is still the most customizable. If your GM has access to the Martial Arts Companion, players are encouraged to create their own weapon arts. Pathfinder Barbarian --> '''RMU fighter with a Highland, Nomadic, or Harsh culture. '''Pathfinder Monk --> '''RMU Warrior monk. '''Pathfinder Rogue --> RMU Thief or Rogue, depending on the situation. Pathfinder Bard --> RMU Bard Pathfinder Alchemist --> To RMU Scholar. Alchemy is treated as a science, and the Item Creation lists are not added to RMU Spell Law. Scholars use Alchemy and Crafting (Bombs), Crafting (Mutagens), and Crafting (Cognatogens), etc. to replicate the Pathfinder Alchemist. Pathfinder Witch '''--> To RMU Astrologer. This is the Mystic with Astrologer base lists. '''Pathfinder Wizard, Sorcerer --> To RMU Magician. Pathfinder Magus --> To RMU Magent. ULTIMATE PSIONICS (Pathfinder) Psion --> to RMU Mentalist. ULTIMATE PSIONICS (Pathfinder) Vitalist --> to RMU Lay Healer. Pathfinder Paladin --> RMU Paladin. Pathfinder Cleric --> to RMU Cleric, although one should use the Channeling Companion's Priest as a replacement, for the custom Base Lists to represent Pathfinder domains. Pathfinder Oracle --> to RMU seer (Mentalist with Seer base lists from RM Classic). Pathfinder Ranger --> to RMU Ranger. Pathfinder Cavalier --> to RMU Fighter with Mounted Combat.